


The Cookie Thief

by WhiteHotBlueFlame



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cookies, F/F, New York City, Pickpockets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHotBlueFlame/pseuds/WhiteHotBlueFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura tried to keep her eyes trained on the ground in front of her as she walked, tried being the operative word. Tourists were always the most obvious and easiest marks in the city because they looked up, in awe, with amazement, no awareness of their surroundings; no one who lived in the city looked towards the tops of the buildings as they disappeared into the clouds. That’s how you spot a tourist, she knew that. She tried to keep her head down, tried to stay unimpressed. She didn't want to be a mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cookie Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of those random wanders around NYC. Hope you enjoy. I proof alone, (I don't play well with others, maybe.) so am human, forgive typos and other mistakes. (originally posted on santasgotasecret.tumblr.com for randomness for Carmilla secret Santa).

Laura tried to keep her eyes trained on the ground in front of her as she walked, tried being the operative word. Her father had told her, time and again, that tourists were always the most obvious and easiest marks in the city because they looked up, in awe, with amazement, no awareness of their surroundings; no one who lived in the city looked towards the tops of the buildings as they disappeared into the clouds. That’s how you spot a tourist, she knew that. She tried to keep her head down, tried to stay unimpressed by the structures as they scraped towards the sky, she tried to stay wary of her surroundings, at the very least to make her dad proud. She didn’t want to be a mark, besides at this point she’d lived in the city for 6 months. She really shouldn’t be so taken aback by the skyscrapers anymore, but she was. It was still just like her first day, when she was scolded by her dad has he dropped her off and watched as she stared aimlessly upward until her neck hurt from the strain. She had trouble keeping her eyes down. 

Her eyes roamed upwards, against her better judgement. She really couldn’t help it. ‘I’m just not jaded enough yet I guess;’ she thought to herself as her eyes roved over the glittering glass of the buildings she passed on her daily walk to and from work. Her mind traveled to the cookie in her pocket; she shook her head trying to keep her mind aware of her surroundings just as someone slammed into her. Or she’d slammed into someone, she wasn’t actually sure which. Her mouth started the second she felt the hit, both she and the girl stumbling as they tried not to fall. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. Are you ok?” Laura’s eyes roamed over the girl’s face, the girl’s jaw tensed, her face was a picture of the most beautiful scowl Laura had ever seen. Laura’s eyes traveled over her features, from the onyx black shine of her hair tucked into a black hoodie under a leather jacket, her espresso toned eyes tucked into dark circles on soft porcelain skin, her lips pulled flat. 

Laura choked for a moment, her breathing heavy. The second was up, once the girl got her footing, she backed up abruptly out of Laura’s grip like she’d been burned by her touch. “Watch where you’re walking, cutie. You can’t just go running people down on the sidewalk just ‘cause you aren’t from around here.” Her voice, though gruff and filled with annoyance, was smoky and smooth, like the jazz singers of yore.

Laura stuttered a moment as the girl pushed her way through the scant crowd. With Laura watching her go. Laura’s mind landed back on her cookie. Laura’s hand dipped into the warmth of her pocket groping for the saran-wrapped confection. Her hand came up empty. Laura’s brow furrowed in confusion, before the girl’s words came back to her. “You aren’t from around here.”

“Crap.” Laura quickly checked her pockets, finding them empty too. “No – no – no… no no no no no no.” Laura’s hands frantically searched again as she hoped desperately that she hadn’t missed anything. “That can’t be! No. That raging b – bad person.” Laura’s eyes frantically searched down the street, which was actually surprisingly scarce of people following her collision. Her eyes caught sight of what she was looking for, a bobbing black hood above a leather jacket. Before Laura had a moment to think, her feet were carrying her after the girl. Her legs pumped hard, pushing her to defy gravity. The girl’s hood bobbed at a leisurely pace at least 3 blocks ahead of her, and still moving forward. Laura willed her legs to push harder, the slap of her feet on the pavement and the sound of her heart in her ears drowning out the sounds of the city around her. She was gaining on the girl, almost quickly, but she still felt it wasn’t fast enough. “I so wish I was taller right now.” She grumbled to herself, wishing for the extra inches in her legs so she could move faster.

Laura pushed herself, she could hear her pulse in her head, taste copper on her tongue, but it was paying off; she had narrowed her distance from the girl down to less than a block. Laura screamed out “Hey” then, hoping to slow the girl. The girl turned abruptly at the sound of Laura’s voice, just as Laura closed the gap between them, quickly grabbing the girl’s wrist. The girl tried to pull her wrist away and Laura tightened her grip with a smirk. “Don’t make me hurt you.” The girl’s coffee colored eyes narrowed, the look on her face filled with pure disbelief. “I took Krav Maga, trust me when I say I can handle myself.” At the last minute, Laura remembered the girl’s words from earlier and tacked on “Cutie. Promise you’re not going to run and I’ll let go of your wrist.”

“Fine, fine. I promise.” Laura’s eyes scanned her face for a moment, noticing the line of her jaw, finding she was even more attractive than Laura had realized on her first assessment, but also finding the girl meant what she’d said. Laura nodded softly and released the girl’s wrist from her hold. “Jesus, cutie, you’ve got quite the grip on you. What do you even want?” Laura’s eyes took in the fresh scowl as it climbed across the girl’s face. “You didn’t immediately call the cops, so you clearly must want something, sweetheart.” 

Laura again nodded softly, her eyes getting lost in the deep iron oxide brown looking back at her with an eyebrow arched. The girl cleared her throat at the silence, Laura jumped and said the first thing that came to mind. “I want my cookie.” The girl bit her bottom lip obviously trying to keep herself from laughing right in Laura’s face.

“You chased me down? For a fucking cookie?” The girl’s face softened as she lost control of her laugh, bending into it, the laugh shaking her frame. “Really? Look, cupcake, I may have taken a lot of things, but why in the creeping hell would I steal your cookie? So if that’s it” She threw a look over her shoulder. “I’m going to go.” The girl chuckled as Laura blinked in confusion.

“Wait!” Laura reached out, grazing the girl’s arm again. “I didn’t just chase you down for my cookie.” The girl nodded knowingly. “Look, here’s the thing. I really don’t care about the rest of the contents of my wallet. Like $7 and change and credit cards I’m just going to cancel anyway, by the way. But my wallet had the only picture that I have of my mom.” Tears welled in Laura’s eyes at the mention of her mother. Laura wiped frantically at her eyes, catching the tears before they fell. The girl watched, the scowl on her face softened. “The rest I can replace. I can’t replace that. Though, it’d be nice if I could get my ID back too. I’m never not going to be carded and it’d be nice to not have to wait 2 or 3 weeks to be able to go to a bar.” The girl laughed again and Laura thought it was gorgeous, the sound like the chorus of her favorite song. Laura’s brow furrowed, she tried to shake her head to clear it. She raised her eyes back to the girl standing before her who was looking at her intensely; it felt scrutinizing. 

The girl’s face softened even further as she studied Laura. “Ok, cupcake, describe your wallet and you can have it back.” The girl had a smirk on her face as Laura’s eyes widened.

“You already know what my wallet looks like, otherwise, why else would you keep calling me cupcake?” The girl laughed lightly, dragging a chuckle from Laura.

“Ok. Well, it could be the multiple cupcake frequent buyers cards you have in it, or maybe the fact that your wallet is decorated in cupcakes.” Laura grimaced, but it quickly changed to a smile as the girl handed her a blue wallet decorated in little smiling cupcakes. Laura turned to walk away when the girl spoke up again making her turn back. “Hey, how ‘bout I make up for stealing your cookie and I take you out for food, or baked goods since that seems to be your preference?” 

The girl laughed as a scandalized look crossed Laura’s face. “You said – nevermind. Sure, that sounds good.” Laura smiled lightly, holding her hand out. “I’m Laura.”

The girl laughed lightly again. “I know that cupcake, I’ve seen your driver’s license, remember? Adorable picture, by the way.” Laura’s cheeks heated as crimson rolled across them in waves as the girl took her hand. “I’m Carmilla.” The girl smiled softly. “Come on cutie, let’s get you a sugar high.” Laura laughed and nodded, not pulling her hand from Carmilla’s as her mind traveled to her fortune cookie from the previous night. ‘You will find a soulmate in one who steals your heart.’


End file.
